No one can be happy alone
by brunaespindola
Summary: O que aconteceu nesses cinco meses depois da frase "Eu... eu estou grávida. E você é o pai"? Estamos vendo hoje a Brennan já com a gravidez avançada. Com o relacionamento com o Booth "estabilizado". Mas será que foi assim desde o início?


**Autora: **Bruna Espíndola

**Beta:** Malu Siqueira

**Título:** No one can be happy alone

**Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 6x23

**Classificação:** K+

**Capítulos:** 1/?

**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não

* * *

><p><strong>Resumo: <strong>O que aconteceu nesses cinco meses depois da frase "Eu... eu estou grávida. E você é o pai"? Estamos vendo hoje a Brennan já com a gravidez avançada. Com o relacionamento com o Booth "estabilizado". Mas será que foi assim desde o início? Como será que foi reação das pessoas que convivem com eles?

* * *

><p><strong>No one can be happy alone<strong>

- Eu... Eu estou e grávida. E você é o pai.

O mundo poderia parar naquele momento onde Booth expressou sua felicidade com aquele sorriso que ela tanto amava, e Temperance o acompanhou. O que significava aquele sorriso naquele momento ela não sabia, mas lhe transmitiu segurança, a segurança que ela tanto precisava e que ele nunca lhe deixou faltar.

Booth se aproximou dela ainda com aquele sorriso, os corpos tão próximos ao ponto de ambos sentirem suas respirações alteradas, e a beijou. Um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado. Ela não reagiu nos primeiros segundos, mas depois retribuiu o beijo abrindo os lábios para dar passagem a sua língua que explorava a amplitude de sua boca com ardor. Quando faltou o fôlego, ambos se afastaram.

- Um bebê? – Botou a mão na barriga dela. – O nosso bebê?

Ele olhou fixamente nos olhos dela e Temperance afirmou com cabeça. Ambos refletindo a emoção através de seus olhos já marejados por lágrimas, mas desta vez de alegria.

- Será nossa família, Bones. – Ele se ajoelhou ficando da altura de sua cintura encostando a cabeça na barriga dela.

- Booth para com isso, estamos no meio da rua! – Ele a ignorou e começou a falar com bebê.

- Hey bebê... Você vai ser muito feliz aqui fora. – Ele falava passando as pontas dos dedos sobre a barriga dela carinhosamente. – Eu e sua mãe vamos cuidar muito bem de você.

- Booth o bebê ainda não desenvolveu o sistema auditivo... – Brennan fala baixinho o interrompendo.

- Bebê, só quero que saiba que iremos te amar muito. – Booth fala as últimas palavras olhando nos olhos de Temperance. Pois estas não eram apenas para o bebê.

Booth se levanta. Brennan enlaça seu braço envolta do braço dele e eles retornam a caminhar, agora em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, mas em nenhum momento quebram o contato entre seus corpos. Ela encontra uma pedrinha no caminho e chuta distraidamente. Mais a frente quando Booth a encontra torna a chutá-la também. Ele a admirou, ela estava com um sorriso involuntário nos lábios olhando pra qualquer ponto da rua. Não queria que chagassem ao apartamento, não queria se separar dela. Mas já era tarde.

- Então... chegamos. –Booth vira pra ela, ela faz o mesmo.

- É... – Ela procura a chave na bolsa e a pega. Ela mexia na chave nervosa.

- Nos vemos amanhã?

- Aham. – Ela continua olhando para a chave em suas mãos.

- Hey... – Ele a faz encarar seus olhos levantando o seu queixo com sua mão – Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? – Ele olha diretamente em seus olhos. – Eu estou com você e sempre estarei. Nós estamos nisso juntos. Como sempre.

- Eu sei Booth... Mas é que...

- Shh... – Ele se aproximou e a calou com um beijo. Ele pôs as duas mãos em cada lado da face dela – Confia em mim, ok? – Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça. E ele deu mais um selinho nela e se afastou sem vontade. Observou-a entrar no apartamento e fechar a porta lançando-lhe um último olhar ligeiramente assustado. Ficou um bom tempo ali com as mãos no bolso pensando. Sabia que ela estava racionalizando, e isso era o que ele menos queria. Queria ser o pai, no conceito dele, mas especificamente um pai presente. Cuidar dela, mimá-la, dar tudo o que ela precisava, e principalmente o amor que ela precisava. Mas isso ele teria de conquistar aos poucos.

No dia seguinte...

Booth chega ao apartamento dela com duas sacolas de guloseimas e dois cafés grandes. Aperta a campainha:

- Hey Bones, você não esta pronta? – Ela abre a porta de hobby, e cabelo desarrumado.

- Eu dormi demais... – Ela disse coçando os olhos.

- Estou vendo. - Ele falou entrando no apartamento e lhe dando um beijo estalado em seguida – Eu trouxe café! – Ele ergue as sacolas – Além de café, têm rosquinhas, aquelas com bastante açúcar em cima, e alguns pãezinhos.

Ela sai correndo só em ouvir ele falando sobre comida.

- Bones! O que ouve? – Ele sai correndo atrás dela. A vê entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta.

Booth a escuta vomitando, enjôo matinal era normal, não era? Ele se recriminou por não ter trago alimentos mais leves. Depois de uns minutos não escuta mais nenhum barulho no apartamento.

- Bones! Esta tudo bem? – Ele fala próximo da porta para que ela possa escutar. Mas não obtém resposta. – Bones! Responda... abre a porta vai... ou terei que abrir a força... – Ele soou preocupado.

Brennan apenas destranca a porta e continua sentada. Booth abre a porta devagar e a encontra sentada, apoiando a cabeça no azulejo do banheiro, e de olhos fechados. Temperance solta um suspiro cansado e desanimado e Booth senta ao seu lado.

- Esta tudo bem? - Ele pergunta e ela afirma com a cabeça permanecendo de olhos fechados.- Você sabe que esse não foi o primeiro nem será o último certo?- Booth fala tão calmo, sua fala saiu praticamente como um consolo.

-É! Eu sei... São coisas de gravidez. É normal. Eu irei me acostumar, certo? – Ela agora o encara e lança um pequeno sorriso , o que faz Booth se sentir um pouco mais aliviado- Só vou ter que comer coisas mais leves nesses primeiros meses.

- Yeah... vem cá. – Ele a abraçou pelo ombro e ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. – Vai ficar tudo bem, ta? – Booth continuou falando palavras de conforto ali por um bom tempo. Ele sabia que o corpo dela estava passando por várias transformações e que ainda estaria por vir uma chuva de hormônios pior que essa. Por um momento ele achou que ela estava chorando, e ele continuou ali, acariciando seus cabelos até ela achar que estava pronta.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Queria agradecer de coração a minha beta e super amiga Malu Siqueira. Sem ela essa fic não estaria aqui. Obrigada Malu, por tudo! Então... espero que tenham gostado. Acompanhem os próximos capítulos! E claro, comentem!


End file.
